Moon Battle
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Submission for the fanart mashup challenge on DeviantArt. Ash finds himself on a new, uncertain journey landing him on the moon alone to battle an extremely powerful foe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, DBZ, or the characters**

 **Hey, everyone! So, this piece is the result of a fan art mashup challenge on DeviantArt for October, and I had gotten for my generated mashup Ash Ketchum, on the moon, escaping danger. Knowing me, you can see this is why I decided to run with it. I hope you all enjoy this purely humorous fic. :D**

* * *

Brown eyes opened, the ship's passenger waking.

A gasp escaped the lips of a young boy, a Pokémon trainer getting ready for his next challenge, to find the legendary Deoxys to train and win his next gym battle. The best way to find Deoxys was to go into space, and thus his journey began.

The boy, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, looked out the little circular window, and he could see nothing but that vastness of space. Where he was headed he didn't know. In fact, he was confused to have woken up on the ship consumed with thoughts of finding the legendary Pokémon. The last thing he remembered was celebrating with his friends with a nice meal at the Pokémon center of the town. It had been weeks of being lost in a winding forest, but the next day marked a new challenge. Ash was ready to take on the gym leader of Meteor Gym.

 _Where's Pikachu, though…?_ the trainer thought. To be frank, it was odd that Ash did not have Pikachu with him on this craft. He and his electric mouse had been inseparable since the beginning of their journey. _And Brock…and Misty._ None of his travelling companions were with him.

"Craft to descend in five minutes," a computerized voice announced before Ash could make sense of his predicament. "One…"

The ship crashed down without any warning, clearly not five minutes later, and Ash cried out as he was tossed from his seat, hitting the hard metal. "Ow," he called out, gripping his now bruising arm. "What just happened?"

Just then, the door to the craft was open, and the ship's robotic voice told the child he could depart the ship. "Don't I need one of those space suits?" Ash questioned loudly, and to his surprise, the ship answered.

"No, you do not. Thank you for flying with us today."

The voice clipped off, and now Ash was more confused than ever. Had he been on a spaceship or an airplane? In any case, he shrugged and departed the craft, able to breathe in the oxygen of the small planet he was on. Wait, he wasn't on the planet, and he shouldn't be able to breathe.

"I'm on the moon?" he cried out in a panic, searching around for anything or anyone that could help him. Unfortunately, his ship was beyond damaged, and there had been no one.

"Well, well, well," a dark and sinister voice spoke. "What do we have here?"

Ash froze and turned to see some spiky-haired man, his black hair flame-shaped, standing across from him. He was a bit taller than him, but not by much, and he was dressed in some weird getup, a combination of blue and white, spandex and armor. Another striking feature was the man's brown, furry tail. His arms were crossed, but he wasn't angry. In fact, he wore an amused smirk. Actually, he looked pleased. Ash breathed out a sigh of relief. _Help…_

"Uh, hey mister," Ash greeted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head in a manner that made the newcomer's eyes widen. "I think I'm a little lost, and my ship kind of crashed here. Do you think you can help me? I need to get back to Earth, to my friends."

Something about the way the man grinned frightened the child, but the malicious glimmer disappeared quite quickly. "Earth? Friends? I take it you know Kakarot."

"Kaka…huh?" the boy bit out, confusion entering his chocolate orbs. "My…my name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm a-"

"I care not of your name, human," the man interjected. "I only care about one thing, and that's returning to the Earth to destroy it and all of my foes. They made a mockery of me last time. I think it's time I make an example of one of their own. HAAAAAAAAA!"

Ash watched in horror as light surrounded the man, clearly an alien. "What are you-?" he shouted out, but his words caught in his throat as the alien transformed into the biggest beast he had ever seen.

"You better run, little human," a booming voice declared. "Of course, that won't make much of a difference, but it will make this much more enjoyable for me."

"Oh yeah?" Ash growled, reaching for one of his Pokéballs. "Chariza- huh?"

Terror filled the boy's heart when his hand met his belt and there was not one Pokéball. "Galick…!" His attention shifted to the giant ape-like creature, brown eyes wide at the purple light surround the creature's hands. "Gun!"

Ash managed to jump out of the way before the attack, but just barely made it. How had this alien become like this? How did he even get here? Where were his Pokémon and his friends? And why oh why did he decide to come looking for Deoxys alone?

The trainer looked back to see the giant ape up above him, cascading down quickly above him, awaiting impact.

Out of nowhere, the computerized voice started calling out his name repeatedly, but Ash couldn't even think straight as he looked at the demonic alien. His fight returned to him last minute, and he pushed himself back to avoid being crushed. "What _are_ you?" he finally had the courage to ask.

"Glad you asked," the loud voice thundered. "I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, the Crown Prince of Planet Vegeta. What you see before you is my transformation into the almighty Oozaru."

"How did you become…that thing?" Ash questioned, unable to repeat the foreign word.

"My tail absorbed the blutz waves from the moon," Vegeta explained. "How unfortunate for you that our battle took place on the moon." The giant ape hand was cast towards the trainer. "Now, it's time to die."

"Ash!" was all the boy could hear from the ship as a beam of light was shot his way.

He cried out and rolled out of the bed in the Pokémon center, his friend Misty staring at him up above. "H-Huh?" Ash murmured unintelligibly. "M-Misty?"

"Pika pi!" His partner, Pikachu, jumped right on his lap, and Ash finally moved to sit up. His Pokémon smiled up at him.

Still, Ash looked around, realizing he was at the Pokémon center in a room, and he was still in his green and yellow pajamas. He had been asleep, yet his heart was racing a mile a minute. Hadn't he just been on the moon? Where was that Vegeta character? How did he get back to his friends?

"What happened?" he questioned his friend, but instead of Misty answering, Brock chimed in.

"You drank some weird berry punch that must have fermented," his friend explained. "You passed out soon after and we brought you back here. Good to see you up and about, though. You have a gym battle today. You better get dressed."

Instantly, Ash felt relief. Now, everything made sense. After all, there was no way he'd take some space trip alone, and everything that had happened had been nonsensical. The boy stood up, grabbing his bag with a determined look in his eye. He was prepared to take on the Meteor City gym leader. Everything was back to normal.

Once dressed, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder and his friends at his side, pushed open the doors to the gym and marched in, his stride resolute and a decisive gleam in his eyes. He was ready to win.

And then the gym leader turned around, a wicked smirk gracing his features as his brown tail thrashed around frantically. "Ash Ketchum," the familiar flame-haired man called out. "I've been expecting you."

His hands gripping his face, Ash cried out in horror.


End file.
